


Chocolate sauce

by yourfavoritefallenangel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hair Pulling, I abuse chocolate sauce, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, baking gets sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfavoritefallenangel/pseuds/yourfavoritefallenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Steve truly loves baking with Bucky."</p>
<p>In which trying to bake a cake ends in some choice activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate sauce

**Author's Note:**

> Welp here we are again. I just cant seem to get these two out'a my head. Un bettaed so all mistakes are mine. Enjoy some shameless smut.
> 
> Bucky's Russian cheat sheet is at the end and I may have a fetish.

Steve and Bucky are baking together on a Saturday night. Bucky's hair all tied back in a messy bun as he leans over a bowl of chocolate sauce. He takes a spoon full of sauce and dips his tongue into it. He glares at it momentarily before turning to Steve with an intent look on his face.

"MIlaya Moyna, do you think this needs more sugar?" He tilts his head as Steve takes the spoon and plops it into his mouth.

"Hmm," Steve works his tongue in his mouth before shaking his head. "No I think its fine Buck, but you can add more if you want." He smiles and goes to hand the spoon back when Bucky seizes him by the shoulder and runs his tongue up Steve's chin and over his lips slowly before turning to stir it some more for good measure. 

"You had some sauce on your face." He mutters with a staight face and Steve is red.

"Uh, th-thanks." Steve sputters and goes to place the batter in the oven.

Bucky smiles to himself as he 'adds' some ingredients to the sauce. He glances at Steve, making sure he's not paying attention, before flinging a spoonful onto his shirt.

"Oh no ." He says it with such little conviction that Steve forgets his brief moment of panic and rolls his eyes.

"You'd better take that off." The smile on Bucky's lips could melt glaciers.

Steve makes sure to pull a bitch face before slipping his shirt over his head, another spoonful of chocolate nailing him on his boxers right above his crotch. 

"Ooops." Bucky mock pouts. "My bad." He closes the small gap between him and Steve and runs his hand over the blond's chest. "Lemme get that for you." He smirks and pushes Steve against the counter as he sinks to his knees.

Steve swallows the lump in his throat as he watches Bucky run his tongue over the chocolate, the small nagging voice in his head complaining about the stain its going to leave momentarily quieted by the action.

Bucky gathers some of the cloth into his mouth and pulls it tight, sucking all the chocolate sauce out before abandoning it in favor of mouthing Steve's half hard prick instead. The way the super soldier shudders goes straight to his own.

He grips the waistband of Steve's boxers with his teeth and pulls them down so painfully slowly that Steve doesn't realize he's holding his breath until his lungs seize in protest and he has to inhale before he passes out. Is the lack of air making him light headed or Bucky?  
\--

Bucky runs his tongue up Steve's left thigh, pausing to suck a mark onto the blonds skin. He knows it will be gone by the time he's done but Steve's reaction is the reward in itself. 

By the time Bucky's worked his way up to Steve's dick he's fully erect and practically shivering.

Bucky takes a moment to wet his lips before he engulfs Steve's cock. He uses his right hand to steady Steve's hips and his left to assist him in his endeavor. He likes the little sounds Steve makes in his throat when the cold of the metal touches his dick.

Bucky bobs his head a couple times, letting Steve's cock go a little further, until he can let the tip touch the back of his throat without gagging. He minds his teeth and even curls his tongue. He hollows his cheeks and picks up his speed until Steve's breathing is ragged. He pulls off his lovers cock with a slurp. There's saliva running down his chin and Steve has to note that its one of the sexiest things he's seen.

Steve reaches out and runs his hand through Bucky's hair and across his face. The ex assassin leans into it, closing his eyes for a brief second before leaning forward and kissing Steve's stomach.

He takes Steve's prick into his left hand again and leans forward. Blue eyes lock on blue and the words that pass over his swollen lips are almost enough to make Steve come right then and there.

"I want you to pull my hair."

He's back on Steve's dick and the blond shutters, tugging Bucky's hair lightly. 

The brunette moans softly. He pulls off Steve's prick when he comes back to the tip. "Harder." He breathes out and then he's back down and the tip off Steve's dick touches the back of Bucky's throat.

This time Steve does pull. He pulls hard and Bucky moans around his cock. The heat in the pit of his stomach is becoming more and more evident. The pleasure surging up and down his spine, burning through his entire body until all he want is release which seems so far away. Then Bucky swallows and Steve can't stand it anymore. He comes. He comes so hard that his head feels light and the only thing he can do is squeeze his eyes shut and focus on not falling over.

Bucky swallows and licks Steve clean before sitting back on his feet. 

When Steve opens his eyes Bucky is looking up at him through his eyelashes. Steve smiles. Everything is too bright and he's sure his pupils are blown.

"I think we burned the cake." He laughs and Bucky smiles.

"I'm sorry DorogAya moyA. " Bucky grins deviously and stands, his erection now visible through the thin fabric of his briefs. "Let me make it up to you." He holds out his hand and Steve accepts it eagerly. Bucky switches off the oven and drags his super soldier lover to their bedroom. Steve truly loves baking with Bucky.

**Author's Note:**

> MIlaya Moyna - my sweet
> 
> DorogAya moyA - my dear


End file.
